


Star

by uptownwarblerr5



Category: Glee
Genre: Cats, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, fluff and love, jeff knows when he's lying, jeff loves cats, kind of, nick is awful at keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: Jeff gets a Christmas surprise.





	

“Nick? Where are you?”

“In the laundry! I’ll be out in a second, don’t come in!”

Jeff was curious as to what Nick was up to, wandering into the laundry and frowning when he saw Nick on the ground, surrounded by towels. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing.”

“You’re obviously doing something.” Jeff pointed out.

“Yeah, but it’s nothing.” Nick stood up, walking over to Jeff and quickly kissing him. “Let’s go into the living room, yeah? I want to watch the Christmas carols on tv.”

“Uh, yeah… alright.” Jeff sighed as he was ushered out of the room by Nick, putting his foot in the door just before Nick could shut it. “What was that?”

“What was what?”

“That noise.”

“What noise?” Nick asked, trying and failing to feign innocence.

“I heard something, like a rustling.” Jeff walked past Nick and into the laundry, looking around and listening for anymore sounds.

“Jeff, it’s nothing, come on.” Nick tried, his eyes flickering over a box in the corner. Jeff caught him mid-glance, looking at the box as well.

“What’s in the box?”

“Nothing.”

“So it’s okay if I look in there?”

“Absolutely not.” Nick walked over to Jeff, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door. “Living room, come on.”

Jeff pulled free from Nick’s grasp, kneeling down and pulling the box towards himself. He ripped the masking tape off, opening the lid of the box and peering inside. He let out what was most definitely not a squeak, nor a squeal, thank you very much – when the contents of the box jumped onto him, claws digging into his leg. “Nicky!” Jeff grinned excitedly, looking down at the kitten in his lap. It had brown fur flecked with white, and a chunk missing from its left ear. “It’s so cute!”

Nick couldn’t help but smile at the sight. “He was meant to be a surprise. I was going to give him to you tonight.”

“Where did you get him?” Jeff asked, scratching behind the kitten’s ear as it snugged against him.

“I adopted him from a shelter in Lima. He was getting beaten up by the bigger cats and they were going to put him to sleep. I couldn’t let them do that.”

Jeff set the kitten down on the floor before practically jumping on Nick, wrapping his arms around the brunette tightly. “Nicky, he’s beautiful. And so are you.”

“I see I’m going to be second best to the cat now.” Nick laughed, giving Jeff a quick kiss.

“Never. You’ll always be the best.” Jeff rested his chin on the top of Nick’s head, holding him close. They only broke apart when the kitten nudged against Jeff’s leg, meowing softly. Jeff immediately dropped down, scooping up the small creature in his arms and standing up to hold it against Nick’s chest.

“What should we name him?”

“Not sure.” Nick shrugged, taking the cat from Jeff and patting him affectionately.

“Hmm… Stephen?”

“Uh, no. I don’t think so.” Nick laughed.

“Rory?”

“No, those are all people names. Pick a cat name.”

“Mittens?”

“Way too cliché.”

“What would you suggest then?”

“Umm… what about Star? It’s Christmassy and not human.”

“Star,” Jeff smiled. “I like it. Star it is.”

“Star it is.” Nick agreed, setting the newly named kitten down on the ground. “Now come on, I really do want to watch the Christmas carols.”

“Fine, fine.” Jeff rolled his eyes dramatically, slinging an arm around Nick’s waist. “Merry Christmas, Nick.”

“Merry Christmas.” Nick snuggled into Jeff’s side, smiling happily.


End file.
